There You'll Be
by jessebelle
Summary: A songfic in Hermione's POV about the death of love of her life and how she moved on.


There You'll Be  
  
by jessebelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter. Faith Hill owns the song There You'll Be.   
  
Pairing: Hermione/Harry with some Hermione/Ron with mentions of Draco/Ginny  
  
Author's Note: I know, not what I'd normally do but this song kept playing over and over and I had to get the idea out of my head. Hopefully now I'll get some piece. I don't usually go for Hr/H fics but this was a special case and I didn't think it would fit for Ginny so that's that. I'll also be posting a Hermione/Ron fiction when I can get it typed. Review please.  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
and the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
  
  
  
Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, sat down and leaned on the stone tombstone behind her. In her hand was a book, something that was definitely not uncommon for her. She opened it and stared at the many pictures of her youth. It was a photo album created especially for the Dream Team by Colin Creevy. He was dead now, had gotten stuck in a death eater attack. He'd died saving his hero, Harry Potter. Unfortunately it had only bought her best friend a week. It had been 50 years ago today. The nightmares of that fateful night had haunted her for years. Only after she had talked about them with her other best friend, Ron Weasley, had they gradually lessened. That had been the start of their relationship. She remembered Harry, always trying to play peace maker. It was sad that it had taken his death for her and Ron to stop fighting. She loved Ron, had until the day he died a month ago, she still did in some ways, but she had never, ever, forgotten or stopped loving Harry.  
  
She remembered reading about the famous boy-who-lived and knowing she'd get to go to school with him. She had gotten all the information she could about him and like Ginny had developed a little crush. She thought back on meeting Harry, and Ron, but mainly Harry. Seeing the messy, black haired boy on the train. Fixing his glasses for him, those were memories. She had never thought or even dreamed that she'd become one of his best friends.  
  
Then he'd saved her from the troll on Halloween, that had been the real start of their friendship. It had led to protecting the sorcerer's stone and the chamber of secrets incident in their second year. She had heard plenty of times how Harry had sat with her when she was petrified, talking to her and wishing her awake. Then third year had happened and the big Sirius Black escape. She had hated not having anyone to talk to when they had fought, that went down as one of the worst times of her life. She'd been right in the end though, Harry's firebolt had come from his godfather, but they hadn't known that then.  
  
When forth year and the Triwizard Tournament happened and Harry's name had come out of the goblet, she'd become scared and had cried herself to sleep most nights, fearing for her best friend and secret crush' life. When Harry and Ron fought, she had instantly taken Harry's side, she never wanted to fight with him again. That year was easily their worst.  
  
Fifth year had almost topped forth, though. She sometimes believed that when Sirius died, so did a huge chunk of Harry. All of sixth year she'd done everything possible to try and fill that whole. It had been a quiet year, no attacks from Voldemort. They'd spent the time they weren't worrying about Voldemort, dreaming of what would happen if they did survive. She'd even gotten the boys thinking about their weddings, how many kids they'd have, their careers. She remembered asking Harry about his dream wife, he'd blushed and told her it was not her concern.  
  
Seventh year came and she'd become Head girl. Harry had become Head boy like his father. The first night in their new common room they'd discovered a book of past Head girls and boys. Harry had cried at his parents' entry and she'd spent the night holding him. Hermione hadn't spoken of that night to anyone. But even though he'd been upset, she'd gotten a little joy from the fact that four out of five Head boys and girls had ended up falling in love and getting married, including Harry's parents. That had given her quite a bit of hope.  
  
Sure enough that year Harry had asked her out. He'd explained that he'd always though of her as Ron's, but the redhead had started dating and he'd taken it as a sign he could make his move. She'd finally admitted her crush and they had become girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
They'd been so in love. Everyone had wanted what they had had. They'd shared their first kiss, made love for the first time, and many other firsts. It had been wonderful, talking about the future, making plans. Harry had proposed at graduation. She still wore the ring.  
  
  
  
when I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
you were right there for me  
  
  
  
They'd made it out of Hogwarts alive and well. They had almost forgotten about the threat that was Voldemort. Nothing had happened for two years and they'd been lulled into a sense of false security. Harry, Ron, and herself had moved into a rebuilt Godric's Hollow. Ron was to stay with them until after they married. It was a month of happiness, good memories, and being normal. Then they had been sent spiraling into reality with no warning. Voldemort's first attack had been on her parents. Elizabeth and William Granger had been tortured for hours before finally being put to rest.   
  
Harry had been there for her. He spent hours, just holding her as she cried. Ron had been there too, but he had also been occupied, not that she held it against him, he'd just found out that Percy had become a deatheater. After mourning their losses, the three of them had all signed up for auror training. It was a year of intense training and learning the best battle tactics. There wasn't any time to plan a wedding or celebrate Ginny's pregnancy. Virginia had gotten together with Draco Malfoy of all people, but he was surprisingly a nice guy when you took him away from his father's influence. He was one of the few friends she had now that was still alive.   
  
It had been war. People dyeing all the time, muggles being tortured. She never wanted to go through that again.Through the entire thing Harry had stayed by her side. When she had gotten hurt or was tired of all the death, he was there to take care of her physically and emotionally. No one compared to her Harry.  
  
Then after four years of war, it had all come down to the final showdown. They'd just lost Dumbledore from an attack. It was Ron that had found out Voldemort's location and had decided it all needed to end. He wanted Harry and me to get married and live a happy life along with the rest of the wizarding world. He'd left without telling anyone where he was going. Harry and I had been asleep when the alarm went off telling us someone had gone. We'd done a tracking spell and followed him. When we finally got to the graveyard where Voldemort had been holed up, Ron had been withering on the ground because of the crutacious. Harry and his hero complex had instantly jumped into the fray. He'd managed to stop the curse and get Ron out of the way.  
  
Voldemort had then challenged Harry to a duel. It had again all come down to the two of them. Curse after curse flew until Voldemort had shot Harry down. Then the dark wizard had turned his wand back on Ron to finish it. But Harry hadn't been dead, only preparing the end of Voldemort's life. He cast the spell the same time as Voldemort said the killing curse. But Harry had already jumped in front of his friend, taking the killing curse, no one was there to save him this time.   
  
It's ironic that the spells hit at the same time, the-boy-who-lived died at the same time as the one who had cursed his life, He-who-must-not-be-named. The irony wasn't lost that the date happened to be the anniversary of their first meeting, Oct. 31st, either.   
  
History had repeated itself and like 21 years before, the streets were filled with witches and wizards celebrating the end of terror. But the group of people and myself, who had known Harry Potter, mourned our lost savior.   
  
in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
and everywhere I am there you'll be,   
  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Yes, I cried, I was angry, I wished it had been me, but then I realized it was fate. Harry Potter had cheated death years ago to fill all of our lives with love, but then death had caught up with him. It's still sad, but Harry had known what he was doing and thought that his life was worth the cause, though I didn't always agree.  
  
I had two options: become a bitter old women and dwell on the life I should have had, or remember the messy, black haired boy: smiling, laughing, playing quidditch, and losing at chess.  
  
I've never forgotten harry and I never will. I've worked hard keeping his memory alive and sharing his and our story with my family, all the kids that pass through my classroom, and anyone that will listen. If you'll listen I'll even tell you about the mischievous handsome hero that changed my life.  
  
There are three things I always carry with me: a picture of harry, a lock of his trademark hair, and my engagement ring. We may not have been legally married, but we were in our hearts. I've chosen to live for Harry and I'll continue to take him where ever I go.  
  
you showed me how is feels,  
  
to feel the sky within my reach  
  
and i always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
your love made me make it through  
  
ohh, I owe so much to you  
  
you were right there for me  
  
I didn't know what love was before I met the boy hero. All through our marriage, Ron would thank him for showing me how. I loved Ron, but Harry, Harry was my pillar of strength. Even before we fell in love, Harry was there, helping me through life. He gave me confidence, love, the entire world. I must owe him a lot, I don't think I gave him anywhere near what he had given me.  
  
in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me   
  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
I lean my head back and stare at the sky. I can visualize Harry, on his broom, soaring flying with the wind blowing through his hair. He was always happiest in the sky, soaring about all of the troubles down below.  
  
I place the book by my side and start to play with my ring. I haven't taken it off once since he placed it on my finger. This ring, this part of Harry, was there through all of the happy times in my life: my wedding to Ron, through all of my children's' births, when i got accepted to teach. It was there all those times I was nervous: my first date with Ron, my first day of classes, when the kids left for Hogwarts. And it was there during all of the sad times in my life: McGonagall's death, when Ron passed away, every Halloween. It was the only way I ever made it through, and I can say Harry was there every step of the way.  
  
'Cause I alway saw in you my light, my strength  
  
and I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
you were right there for me, you were right there for me  
  
ohhhhhhhhhhh  
  
I never got a chance to say thank you. I never was able to express just how much I loved him and all that he gave to me. He was always right there, and I could never think of anything that could show my appreciation. He was my everything, and I'm still not sure if he knows that.  
  
in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you will me  
  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
and everywhere i am there you'll be  
  
A lone picture blows through the wind and lands on my lap. I shakily pick it up and stare at the story it tells. It's an old one of Harry and I, we're sitting by the lake at Hogwarts, watching the sunset in each other's arms. I turn the picture over to see what the date is so I can put it back in the album, it must have fallen out. But on the back are two words in a handwriting not my own. It simply says: I Know.  
  
A tear falls down my face as I look up into the bright blue sky. I watch as and almost transparent figure starts flying around. As it gets clearer I can see it's a boy riding an old Firebolt. My heart almost stops as i recognize the familiar hair. And sure enough the young boy looks down at me, blows me a kiss, and smiles. Then he fades leaving only a face etched forever in my mind of green eyes and a very familiar scar. I know he's telling me it's time to go.  
  
Slowly I stand and look at the vacated spot. I stay there for a minute, just playing with my ring, my part of him, and I stare a the familiar writing carved in stone announcing the final resting place of the everyone's hero. I reach down and pick up my beloved piece of childhood, then I turn and walk away. It's time to start the next journey of my life. I don't have the luxury to rest yet and join him. I must go on and live my life, for the two of us. This way I'll know where he'll always be until I join him: my heart and mind.   
  
there you'll be  
  
Finis 


End file.
